call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
MP412 REX
The MP412 REX is a Russian Revolver in Phantom Forces. The MP412 REX was first designed in the late 1990's for export over to the United States, a rare occurrence. The MP412 REX fires the .357 Magnum cartridge, and the .38 super cartridge. However, the MP412's hopes were short-lived, as there is little to no revolver market in Russia, and Bill Clinton and Boris Yeltsin signed an agreement banning export of weapons from Russia over to the United States. The MP412 REX is unlocked at Level 4, or is available at the starting price of 1,800 Credits. For such an early unlock, this gun is dependable should you control your trigger finger. It is awesome in terms of damage, and will even one-shot a person, should you aim for the head. Even at long ranges, the MP412 can two-shot to the head, making for a pocket marksman rifle. However, you have to be very precise in your shots, as should you miss a shot, a guy can retaliate quickly with his PDW, Assault Rifle, and the like. While the DEagle 44 may seem to be the better choice, the MP412 has a higher headshot multiplier, and a faster rate of fire and, after a buff, less recoil to make use of that rate of fire. Effective Range For a secondary, the MP412 has a long reaching effective range. See for yourself. * Semi, standard/ring(Half/Full) sights; 75 studs * Semi, red dot sight (Mini/Delta); 250 studs Strategies Offensive * Try slapping a Mini or Delta sight on your REX; this makes it much more precise in shot placement. * Like most guns, you want to aim for the head; however, with the REX, the headshots are emphasized a lot; without a headshot, the MP412 is stuck at a 4-hit kill versus getting a 2-shot kill at range, and in CQC you need two shots to the body versus just one headshot. ** Even if you don't aim for the head, the MP412 REX's TTK is still unfathomably fast, dishing out 2-hit kills as fast as the finger can pull. * Facing a horde of angry Phantoms or Ghosts with no ammo in your Primary? Switch to your REX and dish out some quick shots to the head with your revolver's high ROF. Just make sure not to miss the head; otherwise you can be severely punished for it due to the MP412's slow reload and small magazine capacity. Defensive * Keep in mind that the REX has a small magazine capacity; if you can dodge the gunslinger's shots then they'll be punished with a painstakingly long reload. ** Strafe and use the dive-stand combo to evade your foe while hipfiring your automatic weapon or shotgun. * If you really can't stop your foe from demolishing you with headshots, use a Sniper Rifle at range to kill them. The bullet drop from the REX makes it almost useless at far-away foes unless they have some sort of way to compensate the drop. Recommended Loadout FactionGuerrilla * Optic: Delta Sight- You can use the Mini sight if you want to, but the Delta seems to appeal more to me. You can also go vanilla if you want to or use the Half-Ring sights, but I wouldn't really recommend the Full Ring due to appearing a bit more obstructive than its buddies. * Barrel: None- The Barrels just ruin the look of the REX IMO, so I don't bother with them. The Recoil Control attachments don't seem to affect it, and the flash on the REX isn't too bad. As for the Suppressors? No. Just '''NO.' If you use one of those, then you're an idiot; save yourself the dignity and slap one on the Deagle.'' * Other: Laser- ''The Laser gives the REX a better look to me, so I use it. Keep in mind that Pistol Lasers are only aesthetic for now, so they do absolutely nothing to help your recoil or hipfire spread. '' In Conclusion If you are an accurate player, you can one-shot headshot your way through the competition, just be wary of those using assault rifles, PDWs, and Sniper Rifles, because you are using your secondary up against primaries, although it is not impossible to do so. Trivia * The MP412 REX is the only secondary in the beta that has a one-hit kill potential. * The MP412 REX has the sharpest DDPS in the game. * The ability to attach a suppressor to the MP412 REX would not work in real life, because the idea of the suppressor is to hide your flash, as well as silence the gun. This is impossible, because the chambers of the gun are open, which means some flash will still escape, and noise will still be produced. * Despite the MP412 being chambered in .357 and the DEagle being chambered in .44, the MP412 has a deeper gun sound than the DEagle. * In the Alpha, the MP412 REX could one-shot headshot up to 50 studs. Now, using the damage dropoff calculations, it could only one-shot headshot up to 36 studs away. After a recent buff however, the one-shot range was increased to 52 studs. After another buff, the range was increased further to 73 studs, due to the increase in the headshot multiplier. * In real life, the MP412 has an automatic extractor that can be switched on or off; Phantom Forces depicts the REX with the extractor off.